1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a field emission electron source, a filed emission device, and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission displays (FEDs) are a new, rapidly developing flat panel display technology. Generally, FEDs can be roughly classified into diode and triode structures. In particular, carbon nanotube-based FEDs have attracted much attention in recent years.
Field emission electron sources are important elements in FEDs. A method for making field emission electron source usually includes the steps of: providing an insulating substrate; forming a cathode electrode on the substrate; forming a dielectric layer on the cathode electrode; and depositing a plurality of carbon nanotubes on the exposed cathode electrode as the electron emitter. However, the carbon nanotubes fabricated by the CVD method are not secured on the cathode electrode. The carbon nanotubes are prone to be pulled out from the cathode electrode by a strong electric field force, thus causing the field emission electron source to have a short lifespan.
What is needed, therefore, is a field emission electron source that can overcome the above-described shortcomings and a method for making the same.